Big Bloody Mistake
by heiressdescartes
Summary: He had been drinking firewhiskey again. He cursed Pansy for giving it to him a few months ago to comfort him. He curse Potter and Weasley for letting her go. He cursed Hermione for being selfless. He cursed himself for loving her. Those were all our own mistakes. Our big bloody mistake.


Draco Malfoy sat in his office remembering her. He had been drinking firewhiskey again. He had a whole stash of firewhiskey hidden in his office. He vaguely remembered his mother's annoyance to him drinking and had rid all of the liqour in his own study. She didn't like it too, anyway. Not when she knew she couldn't join him because of responsibilities the next day.

* * *

_"Come on, Granger." He whinned._

_"Oh don't you 'Come on, Granger.' me." Hermione repeated._

_"It's just firewhiskey." He reasoned. He decided to tempt her. "Here, have some."_

_"Malfoy, I can't." She said._

_"Please Hermione." He pleaded. "You don't have work tomorrow."_

_He offered the glass of to her once more. She took it hesitantly._

_"Fine." She said. She looked at the liqiud in the glass. "Only because I don't have work tomorrow." She drowned the glass of firewhiskey and asked for some more. _

_Draco grinned and poured her some more. He conjured another glass since she had taken his. They drank more and ended up snogging on the couch. He remembered her taste, the taste of intoxicatingly sweet butterbeer, but burningly passionate and strong like firewhiskey._

* * *

Then he remembered why he was drinking now. The reason she wasn't with him now. As to why he was going home to an empty house. He recalled the time when they argued about her going to scotland. They had a lead on Roberts, whom was famous for selling dark artifacts. He had hoped that she wouldn't go.

* * *

_"Don't do this to me please." He begged._

_"It's just a little mission, Draco." She dismissed._

_"But..."_

_"No buts. I'll be back before you now it." She said._

_He sighed. He was about to argue but knowing her, she'd be stubborn as shit. "Okay." He gave up._

* * *

That was his mistake. His big bloody mistake. Comitted because he loved her. She went with Potter and Weasley to chase Roberts. He had proposed to her the week before at The Golden Lion's Grand Opening in Daigon Alley. The Golden Lion was opened by Ronald Weasley whose love for food had been infamous since their Hogwarts years. He had asked permisson from Ron Weasley to propose to her on that day. Their engagemant was on the headlines of the Daily Prophet the morning after.

He got a message three days later that there was an accident. He rushed to Saint Mungo's.

_"Bloody Hell, Potter! Weasley! Where's is she?" Draco shouted from the reception._

_Weasley appeared from the doors and approached him. His left arm was wrapped in bandage. He looked extremely tired. _

_"Malfoy." Weasley said. "It was an ambush. She raced inside and followed him when we were dueling with the rest of his goons. She was crushed by the ruins."_

_Leting her slip away was Potter and Weasley's big bloody mistake. He could hardly blame them. Granger was one woman who was stubborn and doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. _

_"Where is she?" Draco demanded. He was close to crying._

_"Ron? Harry?" Hermione's voice called from a distance. There she was standing in a hospital gown. _

_"Harry is back at the ministry. How are you, Hermione?" Ron said. _

_"What's Malfoy doing here?" She said coldly._

_"What?" Ron and Draco said._

_"Miss Granger!" A healer called. "Please go back and rest."_

_Hermione said her goodbyes and left for her room._

_"Are you family?"_

_"My name's Ronald Weasley. I'm a friend."_

_"Sorry. Mister Weasley. We need to talk to a family member."_

_"I'm her fiancee. Weasley is bonded to her by blood." Draco said._

_"Okay then follow me." The healer said. "Some of her memories had been gone. At first it seems that she was alright. It seems that she had forgotten about you Mister Malfoy."_

_"No." He rasped._

_"But that's impossible. She can't forget about Malfoy. It's like that muggle disease." Weasley said._

_"Partial Amnesia." Draco said._

_"Yeah. That's it." Weasley said._

_"I need to tend to my other patients, sir." The Healer said._

_"Thank you." Draco said solemnly_

_"Are you okay, Malfoy?" Weasley said._

_"Why do you care?" Draco wondered._

_"You're proposal two weeks ago at Lion gave me a ton fo publicity. It's bloody famous because of you. Give me this one time to say thank you." Weasley said, sincerely._

_"No." He said. "I'm not okay and I don't think I'll ever be."_

_Draco decided to stay away from her. He asked Potter and Weasley to not mention him to her. They were obviously against his descision. He just said that she would be better off living another life than with him when she can't remember anything. They hesitated but decided to respect his wishes. He told his mother that the wedding was off and explained what happened. His father had become angry and visited Saint Mungo's. Lucius demanded to talk to Hermione's healers. Lord Malfoy had just recently became in the good grace of Hermione and he'd be damned if her couldn't do anything about her leaving. Sadly, there was possible way to revive her memories. _

_Draco visited Hermione's parents one day whilst Hermione was in the Hospital. Walter Granger had a fit when he found out that she went to the mission. He greeted Draco goodluck and Mary-Jane hugged him goodbye and wished that she would remember. '_Call us Dad and Mum. For the sake of what could have been._' were Walter's, no, Dad's last words to him._

* * *

She was gone because she begged him to let her go. Because she was a loving person and wanted to protect anyone from being cursed by those dark objects Robert's was selling. She was gone because she was selfless. That was Hermione's big bloody mistake, being too selfless.

He had been a wreck since that day he visited Pansy's place and cried his heart out. Pansy being the best friend that she was gave him a shot of firewhiskey. That was Pansy's big bloody mistake He practically drank daily now. He could never sleep with out being intoxicated by firewhiskey.

He decided to go home and get some sleep. He knew his sleep would once again be dominated by nightmares. It normally was. Since he had been sleeping alone since that night that he said, 'Okay', since his big bloody mistake. He stood up and passed by his secretary on the way out. He asked her that, if possible, he would remain undisturbed during during that weekend.

"Yes sir, Mister Malfoy." Mary anwsered.

He grunted in reply. He exited the office and found himself in the middle of the ministry rush hour. He went down the other hall wayto floo through the head's floo. It was his idea. He reasoned that iy would be easier to reach the head of departments and it would add security. Though that wasn't his own reason. He just didn't want to deal with the traffic at the Atrium during rush hour.

He silently prayed that there would be no one at the fireplace. He didn't particularly feel being nice to people at the moment. He kept his head down and was staring at the floor then bumped into someone.

"Oomph."

"Oh sorry." Draco reached down to help the woman.

"Malfoy." The woman in his head said. He bumped into her. Into Hermione Granger._ Damn you, fate._

"Granger." He said. "Look, I should get going."

He didn't wait for a response and continued on his way.

"Malfoy." Hermione called again.

He didn't stop. She wasn't his anymore.

"Draco."

Draco came to an abrupt halt.

"What did you say?" He said weakly.

"Draco." She repeated. "I... I remember everything."

"Oh." Draco said.

Hermione was fiddling with the hem of her skirt. He remembered when she used to do that. It usually meant she was nervous. "For anything it's worth, I still love you."

"I never stopped loving you."

For a by-standers point of view, he would see a pale, white-blonde haired man pulling a petite brunette into a sweet kiss.

He decided that he'd be alright now. He had Hermione and she remembered everything. _I'll be alright._, he thought.

He loved her and if that was his mistake, he'd gladly live with it.


End file.
